Election Electing Electives
by rinxlenftw
Summary: RinxLen noncest. When Len finds out the emo(that's what he thinks, anyways) girl in his class is in his Electives, he doesn't know what to do. In a school full of regular elites, famous elites, and annoying, ugly, and jealous elites, what's he supposed to do? Well, sing, dance, and be a monkey, of course. No, seriously. I mean it.


**Don't Smile: Well, this is a collaborative effort between me and FauxFaerie... and I have no idea why she put her name as Tink in the profile...**

**FauxFaerie: I'm pretty new to fanfictions. Joy introduced me to them about a month ago and now I am hooked.**

**Don't Smile: Well, of course you're hooked. I'm a genius, after all. And I know that you like Rin and Len.**

**FauxFaerie: *hug attack***

**Don't Smile: Oh hell no. You get off me now! Ugh, you useless can...**

**FauxFaerie: Joy is a meaniebutt. But she wrote this chapter and it's awesome. So I hope you all like it as much as I do!**

**Don't Smile: Ah, Tinya, you know that I'm a genius. Of course this chapter is awesome, because I wrote it. Ha! And I'm not mean. You're just stupid :D. On with the story! And not a word from you, Tin!**

**FauxFaerie: I'll write the next though. Stop trying to lower my self-esteem!**

**Don't Smile: Your nonexistant self-esteem, you mean...**

**FauxFaerie: How 'bout your big ego? Anyways, it feels nice to play the gods for once. This is our story and we get to control everything that happens. The characters are like our puppets.**

**Don't Smile: I ain't got no ego, girl. And do you have to sound so... dark? Seriously, puppets? -.-**

**FauxFaerie: Dark? You're the one who can't even take a hug.**

**Don't Smile: Oh, I can. Trust me, I can. I just can't take yours. Now, can we get on with the story?**

I stared at the imposing buildings in front of me. The two on each side were big, like huge, and the middle one, connecting the two, was thin, but just as tall. The walls were plain white, the windows all polished until the light reflected so much you couldn't see the inside. The marble fountain in front of the middle building was glittering with the small water droplets, and the spraying water made a small rainbow.

I looked behind me and saw the ten foot tall gates. The wide brick road went around the fountain in a circle and led towards the middle building. Beyond the road, on both sides, were lush green fields and forests that surrounded the whole campus.

I knew that the two buildings at the side extended backwards, forming a blockish U. The garden between the two wings were said to be the most beautiful in the whole world. Beyond that, at the end of a trail wide enough for three people, were the dorms for boys and girls.

All this information I got from the handbook titled 'Welcome to Yamaha High School!' It was five minutes before classes start, and of course all the students were already in the buildings, being elite and all. I sighed and trudged up the walkway towards the middle building.

As I got closer, I saw a board that said 'Connective Building'. Figures. Studying all those years really took away any imagination they had. I saw a person sitting behind a desk in what was presumably the office. I hesitated as I got closer. I might have the wrong person, after all.

"Hello, who are you?" asked the lady kindly, peering up from her gold rimmed glasses. When she saw the handbook in my hands and my uniform, she smiled. "Ah, you're the new Entertainment Industry sophomore student. Your classroom is...let's see...2-A. Good job! You got in the best class. Here's your schedule." I thanked her and hurried through the halls.

Yamaha High School had two departments. The right wing was the Regular Classes, where it was just any other elite high school. Of course, being elite is normal here. Totally regular. Can you hear the sarcasm in my words?

The left wing, on the other hand, was the Entertainment Industry Classes, where the students with the ability to excel in the entertainment industry got sorted into. Basically, they had additional practice lessons on top of all the other classes. There were Singing, Lyric Making, Song Making, Dancing, Acting, etc.

The homerooms were chosen by grades: A classes, which were full of the best students, all the way to F classes, where the 'losers' dwell. Of course, those 'losers' were still elite. They had to be to get in this school.

I arrived just in time to meet my homeroom teacher, who was just putting his hand on the door handle. He told me to stay outside until he called me in. I tried to remember what his name was. Mr. Stallark, I think it was. When he told me to come in, I slid the door open and stepped in front of the black board.

"Hi, I'm Kagamine Len. I hope I can get along with you guys," I said with a smile. As expected, all the girls squealed. Well, I can't help that I'm so handsome. Ha ha. Not funny.

Okay, I take that back. Not all the girls squealed. The girl at the very front row right by the window did nothing. She looked gloomy. Like, really really gloomy. Maybe she's emo.

She had short blond hair that reached her shoulders, and her bangs covered half of her face. Doesn't she get pimples like that? She looked very short, too. Is she anorexic? I can literally see her bones under her skin.

"Okay, Kagamine, sit in that chair, and I'll assign you to a student. Right. Kagami Rin, you can do that. Stand up and show who you are," said the teacher, snapping me out of my daze. It was the gloomy girl. Am I the only who thinks our names are similar?

Incidentally, my seat is the furthest possible seat from her. My seat was at the very back, right by the second door. Beside me sat a blonde who was playing with her cellphone.

"Hi, I'm Akita Neru. You bother me and you're dead." Uh, was I the only one who saw you squealing when I came in? I think she's a tsundere...

During the whole class time, which by the way was exactly one hour, I've been looking at my tour guide, Kagami Rin-san. Timid little creature she was, too. Her head was kept down the whole time, and even when the teacher called her name to give back her test, she shuffled hesitantly without lifting her head even once.

"Kagami is first place again. You're all elites, yet none of you have gotten a full score, except for Kagami of course. You should be ashamed of yourself. Kagami, you too, don't get complacent just because you've beaten everyone in the class till now. Kagamine over there is the first scholarship student in five years. He is arguably the smartest of the class. Well, class dismissed," Mr. Stallark said, slamming his books on the podium. Why was there a podium anyway?

Instantly, my classmates swarmed me, asking me about my hobbies and whatnot. They even complimented me. Well, the girls did.

"Uwah, Len-kun, you're so smart!" Wait, since when did I give you the permission to call me by my first name? "Was the scholarship exam hard? How many points do you need to get the scholarship? Why do you need the scholarship?" Oh God, help please.

"Kagamine-san...," a quiet voice rang out. Hallelujah! Help comes in the form of a gloomy girl. "I'll show you the next classroom." Uh, I think the girls are sneering a bit too much? Oh God, please stop shouting in my ears.

"What do you think you're doing? You think you can get Len-kun by yourself? You don't have to do it just because the teacher told you to! Len-kun, come on, we'll show you the next classroom," an ugly girl said in a seriously annoying voice.

"Ahaha, no thanks! I'll go with Kagami-san! Bye!" and so I escaped. I quickly pulled Kagami-san with me. God knew I'm terrified of fangirls. They made everything unpleasant.

After a moment of silence, Kagami-san tugged at our still connected hands. "Oh! Uh, sorry. I, uh, forgot," I stuttered, quickly letting go. Jeez, since when did I stutter like a geek?

"...What's your next class?" Kagami-san asked in her quiet voice. Why isn't she stuttering? That's totally unfair. Well, at least she's blushing like me. Wait, why AM I blushing in the first place? I've held hands with loads of girls before. It's not that different.

"It's Electives... Singing, I chose Singing," I said. Apart from my academic scores, my other talent was singing. Ah, the satisfaction you get from finishing a song and seeing people smiling because of you...

"Okay, then. The Music Room is this way. Let's go, Kagamine-san," she said, already beginning to walk in that direction. Wow, the shy emo girl can actually take the lead, for once. Wait. 'Let's go?'

"Wait, Kagami-san, what's your Electives?" I asked, running to catch up. Jeez, for such a weak looking girl, she sure walks fast.

"...Singing."

Oh. I see. So I'll be having basically all my classes with this emo girl? The girl who was supposed to be my tour guide? When is she going to give me that freaking tour in the first place? "Kagami-san, can I see your schedule?"

She looked at me weirdly but gave me the sheet of paper. Don't ask me how she managed to look at me weirdly when her eyes were covered by her bangs, because I have no idea. And yes, we do have all our classes together. Of course, only the Electives differ for the students in a class, but I would've thought our second Electives, Lyric Making, would have been different from each other.

"Thanks," I said with a smile, handing back her schedule. She nodded and opened the door to the Music Room, accepting the paper with her free hand.

I steeled myself. This is it. I'll finally be able to hear the prowess of the elites that I've heard of. I'll be able to refine my skills to perfection.

I never could've imagined what was going on beyond the door.


End file.
